thewarriorsfandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
There are 346 different characters in The Warriors Game. Here is the list: Turf Location Order * The Gramercy Riffs - Cyrus, Masai, Spazz, Seal, Jamal, Slim, Calvin, AJ, Malachi, Screetch, Cleaver, Jerome, Stokely * The Van Cortlandt Rangers - Pharaoh, Lucifer, Jonah (VC Rangers), Herod, Goliath, Caine * The Turnbull AC's - Sid, Thrash, Axel, Skid, Nails, Hammer, Smash, Birdie, Wheels ** Pelham - Connie, Lisa, Cameron, Clifton, Nelson, Heath, Darryl, Tomas, Samantha * The Moonrunners - Bullet, Deke, Luna 51, Cooper, Gus, Glenn * The Orphans - Sully, Jesse, Monk, Hutch, Pike, Bugs, McGee ** Tremont - Shauna, Hanna, Krissy, Avery, Rodney, Chris, Bruce (Tremont), Alvin, Tony * The Boppers - Big Moe, Tubbz, Boxcar, Greenback, Nate, TJ, Donovan, Sharla (Boppers), Shandra (Boppers) ** Bouncers - Ali, Barry, Colt, Dick, Winston, Kip, Randy ** Disco Guys - Lyle, King, Eldon, Denver, Gil ** Disco Girls - Trina, Diana, Carla, Beth, Yolanda, Sharla (Disco Girls) ** Strippers - Debbie, Sugar, Simone, Cleo, Isis, Lilly * The Hurricanes - Diego, Vargas, Sanchez, Rico, Eusebio, Alejandro, Rodrigo, Benicio ** Spanish Harlem - Maria, Rosa, Virginia, Pablo (Spanish Harlem), Jose, Carloz, Chico, Fernando * The Baseball Furies - Cobb, Thurman, Darien, Ryan, Zack, BJ ** Riverside - Russel, Walter, Jason, Dontrev, Trevdon, Kim, Melissa, Wanda * The Punks - Vance, Ed, Hog, Maurice, Hornet, Lumpy * The Lizzies - Starr, Sarah, Sheera, Dana, Roxanna, Hollie, Alice * The Hi-Hats - Chatterbox, Crackerjack, Marcel, Jude, Jaques, Etienne, Desmond * The Electric Eliminators - Tracer, Header, Zidane, Pelly, Beckman, Charlton * The Rogues - Luther, Cropsy, Dee Dee, Joey, Tommy, Johnny * The Savage Huns - Ghost, Jimmy Lo, Tam-Tam, Lingo, Blood Lotus, Iron Knee, Crimson Fist, Shadow Blade ** Hun Affiliates - Arthur, Benny, Bruce (Hun Affiliates), Gabriel, Yan, Jackie, Sammo, Sammy, Mr. Pong ** Chinatown - Amy, Henry (Chinatown), Judy, Leif, Jane, Robert, Lee, Charles, Bob * The Satan's Mothers - Spider, Tiny, Kevin K, Goober, Spice, Ted * The Jones Street Boys - Knox, Harry, Pilfer, Royal, Fleece, Boomstick ** Bensonhurst - Julie, Karen, Jacklyn, Becky, Danny, Gabe, Taylor, Arnold, Donald * The Saracens - Edge, Mouse, Snakefingers, Arson, Petey, Big Jer * The Destroyers - Virgil, Lemmy, Beansie, L.C., Crusty, Chase, Skooly, Devon, Maggot, Mainline, Bull, Gnat ** Pimps and Hos - Tara, Tonia, Shandra (Pimps and Hos), Mary Janny, Reggie Styles, Fillmore, Galaxy * The Warriors - Cleon, Swan, Snow, Ajax, Cochise, Vermin, Fox, Cowboy, Rembrandt ** New Bloods - Ash, Cody (Warriors), Malcolm, Rhino, Jones, Royce, West, Lynx, Ace, Terrance ** Coney - Apephibian, Grimes, Gypsy, Charlie, Stefano, Skinny Pete, Twiggy, Hot Dog Jimmy, Coney Kid, Lamont Other * The Panzers - Jonah (Panzers), Isaac, C-Style, Abe, Keenan, Theo * Bartenders - Pablo (Bartenders), Roger, Dallas, Leroy, Lester, Travis * Clerks - Rosie, Omar, Donut Dan, Roderick, Floyd, Trevor * The Cops - Harrison, Garrison, Nic, Gavin, Willis, Dubrowski, Dawson, Riley, Wyatt, Jackson, Austin * Security Guards - Henry (Security Guard), Eddie, Pucci, Stoich, Curt, Cedric * Workers - Tuttle, Clinton, Herb, Erik, Sam, Luke, Dylan, Archie * Civilians - Roy, Booker, Delton, Gideon, Nikki, Yuri, Eric, Warren, Casey * Hobos - Old Crazy, Peaches, Rusty, Speedy, Socks, Ron Weed * Vagrants - Rudy, Stinky, Rossco, Perry, Patrick, 8 Ball * Movie Extras - Mercy, Chloe, Mindy, Steve, Mike, Candice, Kimmy * Extras - Lafonda, Oates, Scopes, Saddler * Spray Dealers - Scotty-C, Cap-One, Skritz, Chuck, Sniffles * Flash Dealers - Cody (Flash Dealers), Dante, Stacey, Owen, Preston * Knife Dealers - Lamar, Stanley, Cesar, Seth, Julius * The D.J. Trivia * With 365 characters officially in Rumble mode, removing all the repeated characters (extra outfits) would leave 342 true characters, unless you count the DJ, Diego, Birdie, and Wheels, making it 346. ** The DJ and Diego aren't actually playable in the game, and Birdie and Wheels are only playable in one type of game mode in rumble mode, and do not officially count as unlocked characters. ** Luther has two different character models, but his long-sleeve one isn't playable in rumble mode, and doesn't count as an unlockable character on the rumble menu. This model is only used in story mode and the loading screen for Survival. * Boxcar (Tubbz's model), Reggie (Tubbz's model), Patches (Johnny's model), Jasper (Lamont's model), Randy (Stoich's model), Fish Market Tony (Trevdon's model), The Witness (Tony's model), and Judas (Riley's model) do not count as separate characters in the game, as they use the models of already-existing characters. * There are two people called Jonah, two people called Bruce, two people called Sharla, two people called Shandra, two people called Pablo, two people called Henry, and two people called Cody. * Sanchez, Chatterbox, Spider, Ash, Virgil, Birdie, Cyrus, Cleon, and Fox are the only characters that are confirmed to be killed (in that order) at some point during the story. ** However, Spider is only mentioned by Vermin to have been killed by Ghost, and is not actually seen dying, with the exact date of his death also being unknown. ** The Rogues (Luther, Cropsy, Dee Dee, Tommy, Johnny, Joey, and Patches) are speculated to be dead, but this is unconfirmed. * The following characters are very sturdy, unable to knock down without using certain moves, rather than just standard attacks: Roy, Jason, Gideon, Apephibian, Cobb, Thurman, Virgil, Tracer, Marcel, Vargas, Sanchez, Knox, Starr, Bullet, Sully, Jonah (Panzer), Luther, Edge, Pharaoh, Bruce, Gabriel, The Riffs (excluding Jerome, Screetch, AJ, and Slim), The Punks, The Satan's Mothers, The Turnbull AC's, and all 15 Dealers. * The following characters use special/non-default fighting moves or otherwise animations: Chatterbox, Crackerjack, Marcel, Sid, Thrash, Big Moe, Tubbz, Luther, Deke, The Satan's Mothers, The Huns, The Furies, The Hurricanes, The Destroyers, The Riffs (except Cyrus, Masai & Seal), The JSB's (except Knox & Harry), The Punks (except Vance & Ed), and the nine main Warriors. * All characters voiced by Geoffrey Arend (Marcel / Desmond / Jude / Etienne / Jaques), Poison Pen (Snakefingers / Jonah / Herod / TJ / Smash), and Dennis L.A. White (Sid / Glenn / Keenan / Jonah) do not have recorded dialogue for Warchief commands - even mute characters (The Furies, Ghost, and Apephibian) have command dialogue, even if they're just grunts and shouts. Category:Characters Category:The Warriors Rockstar